Resistance: Chronicles of the resistance forces of Gallia
by kamikazadude1
Summary: A story which shows the unsung heroes that helped the Witches indirectly before the Hive in Gallia is destroyed, this is the story about the Resistance Fighters of Gallia...this it the war through their eye's.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches in any way nuff said.**

**June 4th 1940 Dunkirk. Operation Dynamo.**

It was chaos in the harbor city of Dunkirk, people were everywhere desperatly trying to reach the last few departing ships to flee the Neuroi invaded Gallia. But it's said that one that day more people died by getting hit by cars or being crushed to death by other people trying to escape then to the Neuroi, one of the families trying to escape were the last three remaining members of the Grunholdt family. A 37 year old man going by the name Erich Grunholdt, a 34 year old female from Gallia named Jeanne Grunholdt and a 12 year old boy called Dieter Grunholdt.

''Mom... d-do you think we'll make it?'' Dieter asked his mother with a scared tone.

''Don't worry sweetie, we'll be fine.'' His mom comforted the young Dieter.

''B-But you've seen uncle Joseph... y-you've seen how quickly he and those 50 men were killed!'' The boy said remembering seeing his seemingly invincible Gallian uncle being killed so easely.

''Now don't doubt the men of Gallia son, they're as tough as the Karslanders when they fight.'' His dad tried to calm him down.

Dieter said nothing and stepped onto something, he looked down to see what it was and the image would make him sick for atleast a month if he was lucky. Under him was the bloodied corpse of a little girl of around 10 years old, with some parts being literally crushed beneath the feet of everyone that walked through here.

His mother noticed and immediately covered Dieter's eyes as she whispered, ''It's just a nightmare son. Don't look at it.''

But Dieter knew better then that... he knew the world had gone to hell and that his home was taken from him. Hell he's surprised that they made it so far as they lived pretty close to where it all started. They probably wouldn't have lived longer if it wasen't for his fathers quick actions. Suddenly a few explosions could be heard and Dieter guessed it was at the outerparts of the city and everyone began to panic. ''Everyone stay calm! Everything will be alright!'' A Gallian soldier tried to calm it down but it just diden't work.

''Come on! Jeanne! Dieter follow me!'' His father shouted as he grabbed his wifes hand.

''Take cover!'' A soldier yelled as the sound of a damaged airplane that is about to crash was heard.

The explosion knocked Dieter out and the crowd had gone eerily silent.

When Dieter woke up again he was assaulted by the smell of burning flesh and smoke not to mention that something was laying on him looking like it tried to protect him from harm. ''M-Mon? D-Dad?'' He asked to no one in particular while pushing off the body on him.

''Mom...dad?'' Dieter continued to mutter their names when he started to walk among the corpses.

After some time he reached what looked like a depot with some Blonde haired boy standing there and Dieter was about to run into him until the depot exploded and the boy was caught in the fury of flames.

Dieter watched as the boy burned to death, he couldn't do anything but stare at the melting boy, he wanted to run away or look at something else but he was just too shocked to move.

But then he felt someone grabbing his arm and dragged him away from the scene.

''What the hell are you doin here?'' He asks as he drags him.

''I...He...My...'' Dieter stuttered as his mind was blank as he just inspected the man with a scared look... the man looked like he was around the early 40 and looked like he had seen enough death for atleast 4 lifetimes, he was wearing a Gallian military uniform and had a beard that made him look around 10 years older.

''Look kid this is a Warzone, you shouldn't be out in the open.'' The man said before several other soldiers wearing Gallian and Karsland uniforms arrived at the scene.

''Hey what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you head the other way towards the Liberator?'' The man holding Dieter asked the soldiers.

''No good sir! The Liberator, Lyon and Charlington already left.'' One of the soldiers responded back.

''We're bloody fucked isn't it?'' Dieter saw another soldier wearing a Brittannian uniform cursing as he sat by a large rock.

''Well when do the Akagi, Berlin, Hope and Texas leave?'' The man asked again.

''The Akagi left with Berlin and Hope but the Texas has been sunk by the bastards,'' The other soldier replied.

Suddenly Dieter began to laugh like a maniac getting their attention before talking again. ''So this is it huh? I came all the way from Karsland to die here? What a waste of time! I could have better keep sitting there.'' He said still laughing like a maniac because he finally snapped.

The man frowned and punched the boys face, ''Get a hold on yourself kid! We ain't going to die yet!''

Dieter rubbed his face still holding a maniacal grin but the others could see a really scared look in his eye's. ''Yet... all of you know that nothing but witches can defeat them right? And is anyone of you a Witch? Huh? HUH?!'' He said while tears began to stream down his face.

''Look boy, we are not useless! We are not Witches but we can still fight! No matter the odds!'' The man said with his eyes brimmed with the fire of determination.

Dieter was surprised by the look in the mans eye's, because all he ever seen after the Neuroi attacked was people that had no hope in their eye's... even his parents that told him not to give up hope had no hope left in their eye's aswell. ''Sooooo what do we do now? Shoot our little guns at that thing in the sky like a bunch of annoying ants?'' The Brittanian soldier asked pointing at the Neuroi in the sky.

''Nope, we'll disrupt them from all sides, we'll make sure these alien basterd lives a living hell!'' The main said again.

''Not to disrespect you monsieur I want to kick that bastards ass as much as the next soldier but we're just with 11 of us... besides the strongest weapons we got is a mp40 and a kar98.'' A Gallian soldier said while lighting a cigaret.

''And how many depots are scattered around Gallia?'' The man said back and continued, ''Besides, we might find survivors in this country. Now we need to gather weapons and preferably transportations.''

''Well... sorry if I interupt.'' Another Gallian soldier said and waited a moment waiting for a sign that he could go and when he got it he continued. ''I think I saw a army truck pretty nearby just about two blocks away... it seems pretty undamaged because the soldiers had ran out of it to help some people before... you know what happened.'' The Gallian soldier said.

''Well whatdya waitin for? Grab anything usefull from that depo! Grab ammo, supplies or anything usefull!'' The man said as the rest loaded their weapons and moved.

''You kid, should follow us.'' The man said to Dieter.

''Y-Yes sir!'' Dieter said faking a salute clearly amuzing the older man with the determination which appeared to be contagious.

''Right, don't worry I'll teach ya how to fight.'' The man smiled as he patted his shoulder.

''R-Right!'' Dieter said still scared but had already decided that this man infront of him was to be his new role model.

''Haha! Good boy, now let's go!'' He said as he dragged the poor Dieter with him...and that day would be a new start to his life.


End file.
